blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon (episode)
Weapon was the third episode of Series B it was first broadcast 23 January 1979. It was the first for this season to feature Servalan and Travis. Synopsis From the VHS release: The battle rages on between the freedom fighters and the Federation as they search for the stolen prototype of '''Imipak' - delayed death at the press of a button. Servalan and Travis have a clone of Blake and they're anticipating the Liberator's every move - can the folk hero escape annihilation this time?'' Plot On a deserted planet, two fugitives, Coser and Rashel, fake the crash of their spacecraft. Meanwhile, on the world of the Clonemasters, Travis is confronted by Blake who he promptly shoots dead. However, another Blake then enters. Both are clones created by Clonemaster Fen on Servalan's orders and Travis is angry that she used him to test their plausibility. News reaches them that Coser has fled the Federation's weapons development facility, taking the prototype for the new weapon IMIPAK with him. Servalan returns to her base when she consults with psychostrategist Carnell. Carnell has been helping her with her latest strategy and successfully predicted Coser's breakdown and subsequent actions. He realises the crash was faked and Coser is alive on the planet. Meanwhile, Rashel is attacked by a giant creature. Coser shoots it with the Imipak gun and then presses a button on a control box, causing it to disintegrate. Meanwhile, Blake and Cally have been planning an attack on the weapons development facility without telling the rest of the Liberator crew. Vila is quick to support the plan but Avon announces that Orac has declared the plan suicide. Blake quickly realises this is only because the base is currently on high alert because of Coser's escape. Learning of the theft of Imipak, the crew quickly decide they need to find out what it is. Coser is confronted by the clone of Blake and proudly shows him Imipak, his own invention: The target is marked with the gun, making their molecules permanently unstable, which can then be triggered by the control box. The boxes can thus be set up to kill any marked person that comes within range or the targets can be told where the boxes are so they have to stay away. When Servalan and Travis enter, the clone hands Imipak to them. Servalan uses it to kill Coser but the clone Blake prevents her killing Rashel, taking her away and guarding her. Meanwhile, Carnell is brought a report by an officer and notes the man has saved his life. Blake, Avon and Gan teleport down to the planet. Servalan has Travis surreptitiously mark them with Imipak, then herself marks Travis and a trooper. When Blake's group enter, Servalan demonstrates Imipak by killing the trooper. Blake's party teleport back to the ship and Blake orders Jenna to try and use the planet as a shield. This was Servalan's plan, in order to let the Federation believe Blake has Imipak. Servalan tells Travis to trigger Imipak but Rashel and the clone Blake enter, having joined forces, and Rashel reveals she has already marked the pair. Servalan and Travis are forced off the planet: They can't tell the Federation what has happened and, while Rashel and the clone can't leave the planet, they'll never be able to return. Rashel decides to contact Blake to let him know he's safe from Imipak. Back at her base, Servalan finds a farewell message from Carnell, who on learning Coser had taken Rashel, a slave girl, with him realised the plan would fail. Cast *Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Jenna - Sally Knyvette *Gan - David Jackson *Cally - Jan Chappell *Zen - Peter Tuddenham *Servalan - Jacqueline Pearce *Travis - Brian Croucher * Fen - Kathleen Byron * Coser - John Bennett * Carnell - Scott Fredericks * Rashel - Candace Glendenning * Officer - Graham Simpson Crew *Writer - Chris Boucher *Script editor - Chris Boucher *Designer - Mike Porter *Director - George Spenton-Foster *Producer - David Maloney * Production Assistant - Michael Brayshaw * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Peter Chapman * Film Recordist - Ian Sansam * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Mat Irvine, Peter Pegrum * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Clive Gifford * Special Sound - Richard Yeoman-Clark * Costume Designer - June Hudson * Make Up Artist - Marianne Ford * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Devised By - Terry Nation Story notes *This is the first episode in which Travis is played by Brian Croucher. *Chris Boucher would later use the character of Carnell in a novel and series of audio plays set in the Doctor Who universe. Ratings 6.4M Filming locations Rutherford Laboratories, Didcott, Oxfordshire. Production errors To be added. Continuity *This is the first reference to the existence of cloning in the Federation, which is later a plot point in "Children of Auron". Quotes Travis: Contempt? Servalan: Or respect. A man might see it as respect. You would have. Once. Travis: How old are you? Clone Blake: Thirty-four. Fen: When were you born? Clone Blake: Five hours ago, Master. Servalan: Diverting idea. Gan: Let's go and get him. Avon: Gung ho. Avon: Going there would be safe but pointless. Vila: Now that I wouldn't object to. Carnell: The Officer Corps will forgive anything it can understand. Which makes intelligence about the only sin. Rashel: It's still alive! Coser: I haven't told it it's dead yet. Home video releases * Original BBC video release (Volume 8) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 8) on 7 September 1998. * DVD release as part of the Series 2 box set on 17 January 2005. External links * References Category:Series B episodes